Camille Leon
Camille Leon is a former cat food heiress turned to crime as a means to maintain her expensive lifestyle. She relies on her unique shapeshifting ability to move about undetected and make a living as a highly successful thief. Personality Camille presents herself as a typical spoiled heiress: shallow, ditzy, and solid in the belief she should get her own way. However, Camille was clearly more intelligent than she appeared. It took a considerable amount of time for Team Possible, with the help of Kim's brothers Jim & Tim, to realize Camille was behind a series of thefts, and how she was getting away with it. Though Camille was fairly single-minded in her goal of making fast money any way she could, she was flexible enough to play any role in order to accomplish that goal. Unlike most of the other villains, Camille seemed to have no interest in world domination. She was not an evil genius or a megalomaniac, as all her crimes were more focused on theft to fund her lifestyle and/or ruining the images of others, often out of spite or revenge. Abilities Camille underwent an experimental plastic surgery procedure by an unlicensed rogue surgeon named Dr. Beaufox, dubbed "nanomorphing". With this process she was able to alter her features, body shape, coloring, and even voice, essentially mimicking the appearance of anyone. Camille typically used this to impersonate other celebrities during her crimes. Although Camille initially acted a spoiled rich heiress with little more than looks to offer, it actually was a crafty disguise in throwing off suspicion. She was surprisingly clever in developing strategies to take full advantage of her abilities, combining her acting experience and natural confidence to accurately mimic anyone. If not for her constantly taking Debutante with her, Camille would have been even harder to distinguish from the genuine people she impersonated. While she was not a skilled fighter, according to Ron, she was "quite nimble for an heiress". Biography Camille was once an heiress to a vast cat food fortune, as well as a socialite, quick service restaurant spokesperson, and star of the reality show "Born to Shop". Her father disinherited her for unknown reasons, although Camille's habit of excessive shopping was likely a factor. To avoid going broke, Camille turned to crime aided by a secret experimental plastic surgery which gifted her with the ability to alter her appearance at will. She went on a crime spree during Kim's Senior year, disguising herself as other celebrities during her thefts so that they took the blame instead. Though Team Possible suspected Camille was involved, they were unable to prove it until Jim and Tim Possible exposed Camille's ability to shapeshift, which led to her arrest. Again seeking money, Camille later teamed up with the Fashionistas to steal the newest fashion designs from Club Banana. After discovering Kim Possible worked at the Middleton Mall store, Camille disguised herself as Kim during the theft, which caused newly promoted assistant manager Monique to blame Kim for the crime. Kim and Monique resolved their differences and confronted both Camille and the Fashionistas, which once again resulted in Camille going to prison. Team Possible next caught up to Camille while she was posing as Greek shipping heiress Nikki Nikolas. Camille escaped but accidentally left Debutante behind. Camille was greatly distressed once she realized her mistake. Camille was present at Dr. Drakken's award ceremony after he helped save the world from a Lorwardian invasion. She also startled Señor Senior, Junior by revealing she had been posing as his girlfriend Bonnie Rockwaller for an undetermined amount of time. Relationships Pets Debutante Wherever Camille went, her pet, a female hairless Sphynx cat named Debutante was almost always with her, usually carried in her purse. Debutante was extremely loyal, though wanting to be close to her mistress gave away Camille's disguises more than onceDebutante seemed to be one of Camille's major sources of true happiness. When accidentally separated from each other, both grew notably depressed and lonely. Family Father Camille presumably never patched things up with her father after he disinherited her. Her schemes always revolved around making money quickly, and while she was admittedly greedy, this suggested Camille had yet to regain her inheritance. Friends Camille rarely seemed to genuinely consider anyone a true friend as she was often too busy framing them with her crimes. She did seem to be fond of the Fashionistas, no doubt because they were paying her at the time and also shared her interest in fashion. Former friends would include, among those she framed and tried to cast suspicions on: *Britina *MC Honey *Starlet *The Holsten Twins Enemies Team Possible Camille initially pretended to be on good terms with Team Possible to avoid suspicion, but she eventually showed her true colors in impersonating both Kim and Ron: Ron to confuse Kim, and Kim in order to frame her for a crime, which implied that Camille held a grudge against Kim for getting her arrested. Team Possible was also always involved whenever Camille was exposed as a fake, so she no doubt disliked them for ruining each of her schemes. [[Category:Toon Villains] Category:Kim Possible Villains category:females category:women Category:Masters of Evil